villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tor Vizsla
Tor Vizsla is a major antagonist in the Star Wars franchise serving as the primary antagonist of the Jango Fett: Open Seasons comic book series. He was a ruthless barbaric Mandalorian warlord who became the founder and first leader of the Death Watch in opposition to Jaster Mereel during the Mandalorian Civil War. After Jaster Mereel ascended to the rank of Mand'alor - the leader of the Mandalorian people - he created the Supercommando Codex to reform Mandalorian society and do away with the barbaric and savage warrior past and traditions of Mandalore in favor of a more civilized and peaceful society. Vizsla opposed this, and thus founded the Death Watch with the intent on perserving the traditional warrior ways of Mandalore's past. His actions lead to the instigation of the Mandalorian Civil War as Vizsla and his followers waged war against the True Mandalorians over the battle for the future of the Mandalorian people. Vizsla was ruthless in his ambitions and he had no qualms with killing anyone who stood in the way of the Death Watch and was hell bent on caring on the warrior traditions of his ancestors so much so, that he sought to assemble a powerful Mandalorian army to conquere the galaxy in the name of his people. He became the rival of Mereel and later Jango Fett becoming his archenemy and heavily influenced Fett's future as well as the future of the Star Wars timeline. Biography Hunting Jaster Mereel Tor Vizsla was born sometime prior to 60 BBY as a human male Mandalorian and a member of Clan Vizsla. In 60 BBY, Jaster Mereel took over as Mand'alore and became the new leader of the Mandalorian people and clans that still adhered to the traditional warrior culture and customs of ancient times. Seeking to reform Mandalorian society and abolish the warrior ways, Mereel created the Supercommando Codex as the new moral standard for the Mandalorian people such as having Mandalorian soldiers conduct themselves as highly-paid mercenaries rather than savage and barbaric conquerers and even wanted to eliminate the public perseption of Mandalorians as amoral killers. Vizsla however, opposed these reforms and began a campaign to acquire the title of Mand'alor for himself seeking to maintain the status-quo. Vizsla believed that the Mandalorian people should keep preserve their warrior roots and remain as galactic conquerors claiming that it was their birthright to wage a second war of galactic conquest similiar to that of the Mandalorian Wars of the Old Republic era. Vizsla began gathering like-minded Mandalorians who shared his views and after assembling legions of followers, he founded the Death Watch and began a civil war after his attempted coup against Jaster Mereel and his True Mandalorians faction. During the war, Vizsla had chased Mereel across the galaxy seeking to defeat him and his followers for thr sole purpose of preserving the traditional warrior ways of the Mandalorian people and to usurp power as the new ruler of his people. One of the various worlds he chased Mereel to was Concord Dawn where he ambushed his followers and forced them to retreat into nearby fields where Vizsla and his troops followed after them. They then came across a young boy named Jango Fett and made it to his home where his father was hiding True Mandalorian soldiers, but sought to protect them regardless of the risk. He then interrogated Jango's father demanding that he reveal the location of the True Mandalorians or he would kill his son. Before he could act, Jango's mother came out and killed the Death Watch soldier that was holding her son and gave time for the young boy to run. As the Death Watch caught up to him however, the True Mandalorians came out of hiding and ambushed Vizsla's troops where they killed many of them and escaped with the boy. Out of revenge, Vizsla ordered the fields to be tortched and had both of Jango's parents killed and kidnapped his sister. Vizsla had believed the battle to have been one, and so he celebrated along with his troops in a nearby town, when Mereel attacked Death Watch soldiers forcing Vizsla to get in a tank and head into battle, when he and his troops were ambushed and the tank was destroyed killing the crew, but his body was never found and he was presumed dead. Revenge against Jaster Tor Vizsla had actually survived the battle on Concord Dawn and was left severly disfigured and scared as a result of the destruction of his tank during the battle. He reappeared in 52 BBY where he lured Jaster and the True Mandalorians into a trap on Korda Six where he gained the support of local Kordans and inflicted heavy casualties on the True Mandalorian forces on the planet. Vizsla appeared on the battlefield once again protected by the heavy armor and force of a tank where he gunned down Mereel and eventually killed him after his second-in-command, Montross, abandoned him as he sought leadership of the Mandalorians for himself. The True Mandalorians eventually retreated and leadership fell to Jango Fett who sought to avenge Jaster by killing Vizsla and ending the Death Watch once and for all. When the Governor of Galidraan had passed on information about the Death Watch to Jango Fett in exchange for the True Mandalorians putting down a rebellion on the planet, Vizsla had set up another trap and coerced the governor into contacting the Jedi Council asking for the help of the order claiming that the Mandalorians were killing political activists with Vizsla and Death Watch troops providing the bodies to act as proof of the True Mandalorians' supposed crimes. After Jango met with the governor, Vizsla and his troops ambsuhed him and nearly got him, but they missed during the meeting. Satisfied that his plans were succeeding, Vizsla and his troops killed many civilians to put the blame on Jango's forces and have the Jedi fight the True Mandalorians in a battle which ended with Jango being the sole survivor and was captured by the governor who effectively sold him into slavery. Final Battle and Defeat After two years onbaord a spice fighter, Jango Fett broke out and escaped seeking to defeat Tor Vizsla and bring an end to the Death Watch and the Mandalorian Civil War. Fett escaped during a pirate attack and returned to Galidaan where he recovered his combat armor and held the planet's governor at gunpoint demanding the location of Tor Vizsla and the Death Watch. The governro cracked and revealed that Vizsla and his followers were on a starship known as the Death Rattle which was hovering over the planet of Corellia. Vizsla was on the bridge of his ship being tended to by a Twi'lek servant, when troops detected incoming projectiles and found himself under attack by a starfighter being piloted by Jango Fett who was back to finally settle the score with him once and for all. Fett then used his jetpack to fly through the viewport and assaulted the main bridge of the starship and came across Vizsla where the two Mandalorian warriors proceeded to fight each other in a duel in their final confrontation. The battle between the two warriors waged across the entire Death Rattle from the hallways of the now destructing ship to even the escape pod and the proceeding crash landing on the nearby planet of Corellia. The two of them ended up fighting each other in hand-to-hand combat on a nearby river when Vizsla injected Fett with poison that made him near-lethargic after a wave washed up on shore and distracted Jango. Before he could deliver the final death blow however, Jango ejected a pair of blades from his gauntlets and slashed open Vizsla's stomach with them. He laughed it off at first, but was soon taken by surprise when the cut attracted nearby dire-cats who came in and slaughtered the Death Watch leader ripping him apart and devouring his remains bringing an end to his reign of terror. Legacy and Impact Vizsla and his followers were largely viled by the Mandalorian people who ended up rejecting the values of the Death Watch as well as the traditional warrior customs of Mandalore's past embracing the values and ideals of the reformists and the True Mandalorians. The Death Watch broke apart after Vizsla's death with many of the surviving members fleeing Mandalore to other known starsystems such as Concordia where many Death Watch soldiers were exiled to after the war's end. Despite the defeat of the Death Watch, the organization managed to survive and remained in hiding in the decades after the war and resurfaced years later. Clan Vizsla survived and he was later succeeded by Pre Vizsla who took over the Death Watch and helped run it in secret while also acting as the Governor of Concordia and publically supported Dutchess Satine Kryze of Kalevala while he secretly lead the Death Watch from the shadows. During the Clone Wars, Pre Vizsla aligned the Death Watch with the Confederacy of Independent Systems as a means of overthrowing Satine and putting Vizsla into power and restoring the traditional warrior ways of Mandalore's past, the same goal of Tor Vizsla which was not forgotten years after his death on Corellia. The plot however, was foiled when Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi infiltrated their base and eventually found out that Vizsla was aligned with Death Watch and the group went back into hiding, but still collaborated with the Separatists for some time before Vizsla and Dooku got into a fight which ended with the two factions severing ties and Vizsla was left with a scar. The renegade Sith Lord Darth Maul eventually aided Death Watch and they successfully took over Mandalore towards the end of the Clone Wars by being part of his criminal alliance known as the Shadow Collective, but Maul took over the Death Watch after a power struggle errupted due to Pre Vizsla's ambitions of not wanting to expand the criminal empire further, and Mandalore was later invaded and occupied at the end of the war. During the Galactic Civil War following the end of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY, the Death Watch was taken over by Lorka Gedyc who advocated that the organization collaborate with the Galactic Empire as a means of preserving the military power and strength of the Mandalorian people. Dred Preist and Isabet Reau, former Mandalorians who worked for the Galactic Republic, joined the Death Watch and acted as recruiters for the organization. In 1 ABY, the Death Watch was lead by an unnamed Overlord who moved the organization's headquarters to the forest moon of Endor, but died on the planet and on the same year. By the year 1 ABY, Death Watch had faded into legend and was largely gone, but some continue to honor their memory and they've not gone completely unnoticed nor forgotten. Personality As described by Count Dooku when he was a Jedi, Tor Vizsla was a ruthless and savage barbaric Mandalorian warrior who held on dear to the customs and traditions of his ancestors and of the ancient Mandalorian warriors. He was vicious in his methods such as ordering the execution of Jango's parents and the kidnapping of his sister on Concord Dawn during the Mandalorian Civil War as well as his orders to execute civilians on Galidaan to frame the True Mandalorians and have the Jedi deal with them instead of Death Watch themselves. He was also a master manipulator and conspirator as he had coerced the governor of Galidaan into working in favor of the Death Watch and had him betray Jango Fett on his orders. Tor Vizsla was also egotisitcal and narcissistic who envied Jaster Mereel for him claiming the title of Manda'lor and sought power as a means of acquiring the title himself. Vizsla was also charismatic and rallied countless Mandalorians to his cause, though his followers were nothing more but sadistic thugs held together by the force of his charisma. Vizsla also adhered to the belief that the Mandalorians have a birthright to conquere the galaxy and wage a new galactic war of conquest like that of the Mandalorian Wars insitgated by Mandalore the Ultimate in ancient times against the Old Republic. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Assassins Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Posthumous Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Hypocrites Category:Science Fantasy Villains